Hades no Duo
by Daemonchan
Summary: Duo is Shinigami and Heero is a...God? Fusion of Gundam Wing and GrecoRoman mythology...


* * *

Hades No Duo

A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

by Daemonchan

* * *

Pairings: 1+2, 5+Nataku (you'll see!)

Warnings: I have taken mythology and made it my own!! Tremble in fear you tiny mortals! This makes no sense and there is so much OOCness that I should probably be shot! Some strong language and graphic descriptions but nothing that should make you want to lose your lunch...Oh, and Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, yada, yada...

**The Fates are used from the Disne-fied Hercules. The real fates had all their eyes and hair that wasn't alive...**

For Duality's Myth Challenge posted to the DuoML

* * *

Duo was bored.

Let's face it, being the God of Death wasn't that exciting. Especially since you never got to go anywhere, or do anything. Just watch the dead people.

Yay.

"Dread Hades..."

After about a century of being "Lord of the Dead", Duo had taken to changing his name every hundred years or so. The name "Duo" was a remainder of a society long dead, but he found that it fit him nicely. He often felt torn in half; he took his duty seriously. The world would fall apart if there wasn't a God of Death.

Duo stared down at the minion with bored violet eyes. The creature was a small demon, with scaly skin that was a ghastly shade of blue gray. Duo sighed as he thought of another draw back to being relegated to the Underworld. The minions were _always_ ugly. Then again, so were dead people.

Duo found himself once again longing to have the freedom that his brothers enjoyed, Quatre on Great Olympus, and Trowa of the sea.Speaking of his brothers... Maybe he should visit, get some sunshine. Gods knew that dwelling in the darkness didn't do much for his already pale complexion. His black tunic and sandals didn't improve the image.

Hn. Duo liked his image. He had adopted a human body, a young boy of about sixteen with golden hair that fell in a braid to his thighs. His eyes were a deep amethyst, old and mysterious. Whenever he collected souls himself, he found that this kind of body prevented anyone from fighting him. People just weren't scared of a little kid. However, he affected huge bat wings on his back, to add an element of terror to his seemingly innocent visage. He felt the need to remind people every once in a while.

"Morpheus!"

With a small pop of displaced air, the God of Sleep appeared at his brother's side. "I didn't do it! It was just sooo tempting...and those girls in Elysium are bound to be a bit lonely..."

Duo silenced the dark haired god quickly, knowing that if he let him ramble on, he would hear about every female soul in the Elysian fields. You'd think that a god so fond of women would choose a more pleasing form...

Morpheus was skinny, with dark hair that stuck about his head in wild spikes. He always had a sex crazed gleam in his eye, and grinned maniacally at everything with breasts. He wore a plain tunic and loose pants and insisted on carrying a sword that was almost too big for him.

Duo found himself wondering yet again how such a pervert could possibly be put in charge of carrying dreams in the mortal world.

"I know you didn't do it. However, I have a job for you."

Morpheus stood at mock attention, still grinning like a fool. "What can I do for you, Lord of all Hell, Master of Death, King of the Underworld and owner of the largest collection of black tunics..."

Duo laughed shortly. "I'm not sure if I should laugh at you or find a particularly nasty hell to keep you in until you learn to hold your tongue."

"Oh, punish me! Nothing you could possibly dream up could be worse than those two Furies who insist on following me around...with large whips..."

"Okay, my brother. I need you to hold down the fort while I make a short visit to Olympus."

Morpheus smiled and saluted. "Yeah, get a tan while you're at it. Chicks dig tans."

With a final glare at his brother's irreverent humor Duo snapped his fingers, instantly transporting himself to the golden gates of Olympus, surprised by the crowd of deities and demi-gods that he found himself in the midst of.

_A party. And I wasn't invited. Typical._

Duo regretted the thought. He was often too tied up in affairs in the Underworld that he didn't find a lot of free time to get out. For the umpteenth time in at least two thousand years he began to wish that Trowa had gotten the short straw.

He walked through the gates, wings tucked close to his body to avoid any unnecessary contact with the other gods and goddesses. He waved and smiled his way through the crowd, again amazed at the gathering. Most of these gods couldn't stand to be in the room together...unless a new god had been born into the world, or some hero did something worth partying over...

"Hades! Duo!"

Duo searched out the owner of the voice. He met the ebony eyes of his nephew, Wufei, his black hair still trapped in it's severe ponytail. A woman stood at his side. Duo rolled his eyes as he recognized her as Wufei's wife.

After waving Duo over, Wufei stood silently next to his strange wife. She was an odd Goddess, from a place she called the Middle Country. Her people called her the God of Justice. Duo found her to be a militant bitch who liked to chop people's appendages off for the slightest offenses.

No wonder Wufei fell in love with her.

Duo graciously bowed to her, taking into account the wicked sword she wore at her side. "Nataku. How nice of you to visit us from the Middle Country."

Her dark eyes flashed with humor. "And you, Shinigami. Wufei thought it best that we bring our son here, to see if he can find his place among the Gods of Olympus."

_So that's the reason for the party. Hn. No wonder I wasn't invited. No one wants the job of Death but me..._

Duo looked over at Wufei, who was talking to his mother, Goddess of All Things Pink, and War, Dorothy. Dorothy was the strange one of Duo's godsibs. Her eyebrows alone made her stick out in a crowd. Wufei was her only son, born of a strange night that Dorothy had sworn for the last millennia not to remember. Funny thing was, their brother Haephestus claimed the same thing. Duo thought Wufei had been lucky not to have been born with a mechanical arm...

Hence Wufei was born, God of Justice and all things Righteous, and even a few women haters. He kept a pet dragon that had been given to him as a gift from a Chinese God when he married Nataku. The creature was twin to the one Nataku already claimed as her pet. Two insane Gods of Justice with huge swords and fire breathing animals. The world was probably doomed.

Duo had yet to meet their son, Heero, who had come to be patron God of soldiers, and often interfered in human conflicts.From what Duo had been told by Quatre and Trowa, Heero was said to be a heartless bastard...and the pride and joy of his parents.

"So, Nataku, when do we get to meet this son of yours?"

"That son is right behind you."

The voice alone sent tremors down Duo's spine. It was deep and powerful, belying the handsome face behind it. Duo found himself drowning eyes of lapis, bluer than the deepest of Trowa's seas. For the first time in nearly a millennia, the loquacious god found himself speechless.

"Hn. You must be Shinigami. Wufei has spoken of you."

Duo found his voice, consciously pulling his heart back down into his chest. "Y...yes. I'm Hades, or Death, or actually I prefer Duo..."

_Great, just babble on. That's a way to impress him! Honestly, you're acting like some love struck mortal!_

There was a childish giggle at his side. He looked down into the chibi face of Cupid, a mischievous smile on his face. The God of Love watched Duo's reaction as he saw the small golden bokken in the tiny hand.

"You didn't!" Duo whispered harshly.

The dark headed chibi nodded. "Ahh, I have told thee that I would find you love one day, beautiful Death. "

Shinigami's stupefied look melted into one of pure hatred. "Why you little...I don't know why I don't bring Olympus down about your head!"

Cupid's wing fluttered, taking the miniature figure out of Duo's reach. "He is your soul mate, you know. You will love him because you must." The little god turned to leave. "However, Shinigami...if it doesn't work out between you and him...I would always date with thee."

With a roar of anger, Duo made a mad grab for the offending creature. Cupid escaped with another giggle and Duo found himself clinging to Heero's chest to keep from falling. He stepped back, his pale face flush with embarrassment. His body was tingling from contact with the object of his affection.

"What was that about, Hades?"

Duo turned a deeper shade of red. "Just a...it was nothing, Heero."

Heero continued to stare at the strange Shinigami, his deep eyes pinning the god where he stood. He watched the jaw work silently, like the other had something to say but couldn't speak. There was something fascinating about Duo, the large wings tucked carefully behind his back, the shock of colorful hair that swung seductively down to his thighs...

A moment of surprise rippled through the icy stare as Heero felt a snap on his ass. He looked away to find the offender and tear them apart but he could see no one. He turned back to his study of Duo.

The god was no longer there. He had taken the chance to escape and had fled to the other side of the chamber and continued his vigil in relative safety.

Duo watched as Heero shrugged in confusion, turning back to his parents. He clutched at the edge of one wing desperately, his hands running over the smooth skin. He had watched Cupid smack the other god on the buttocks. He had seen no reaction from the God of Soldiers.

Perhaps there was no chance for them after all. Perhaps there was no love between them...Cupid could have been mistaken...

But that's exactly what it was. Love at first glare. Duo knew that he could lose himself in those eyes for eternity, and he would do anything to make Heero feel the same way. The urge to run to Heero and confess everything overwhelmed his common sense. He started towards Heero when the slight form of Quatre interfered.

"Duo. How wonderful for you to join us!"

Duo watched as Heero turned from them, his cobalt eyes hard and cold. Duo felt like he had just let his only chance slip away. There was no way in the Three Domains that Heero could ever love someone like him.

He sighed and faced his brother, returning the bright smile.

"I'm just using you for the sunshine. I haven't figured out how to get it underground yet."

Quatre laughed, even as he beckoned their second brother over. Trowa was dressed in a blue toga that reminded Duo of Heero's eyes. The Sea God carried a very large and very pointy trident in his left hand, his stoic face fixed with a polite smile.

"Welcome, brother Death."

Duo's own cheer evaporated at the look of fear in his brother's emerald eyes. "What is it, Trowa?"

"Zechs."

Irrational fear seized Duo's heart at the name of the only God who was colder than Heero. Zechs was a bloodthirsty jackal who enjoyed starting wars. His peoples had once made human sacrifices before Quatre had intervened.

Duo remembered the souls who had been sacrificed, his heart torn with pity as their souls crossed the Gate into Tartarus, the darkest Hell in the pit of the Earth. They were condemned to a life of torture, their very life forces bound by black magic to the Dark God of War

As if summoned by his name, Zechs appeared from the shadows, resplendent in blood red and black silks. The colors were truly unflattering for the platinum haired deity but they served to remind people exactly what he was god of. He strode purposefully towards his brothers, an icy smile in place beneath his jewel blue eyes.

"Brother Death."

"Brother Bastard."

Zechs laughed, the sound as cold as his soul. "Oh, come now, Duo. Can't we be civil to each other?"

"I don't know. Can you stop sending tortured souls to my door?"

The blonde frowned for a moment. "I assure you and brother Quatre that I have ceased to ask for human sacrifice in my name. I cannot be held accountable..."

"For the psychopaths who murder in your name. You don't give a shit as long as you are fed by their suffering."

Duo hadn't realized he was screaming at the top of his lungs until a hush fell upon the crowd. Zechs looked around in embarrassment, his cool demeanor failing him. "If I had been God of Death..."

"You would have been chained to a throne with the souls of dead mortals as your subjects. You would never see the sun again...you would be surrounded by as much suffering as joy, and be forced to endure for eternity. Take my word for it: being the God of Death is no fucking picnic! Go back to your barbarian horde and be happy for what you have."

Duo's words were the last straw for Zechs. With a glare, the man disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke, an after image of his piercing eyes remaining for another moment.

"Well done, brother."

Quatre's admiration was reflected in the eyes of every other god in the room. It was an old fight. Zechs had been excluded from the choosing of the realms, leaving him with nothing but a handful of mortals to rule. He had it in his head that being the God of Death was a good thing.

A hand on his shoulder brought Duo back to his present. He looked over his shoulder, pleasantly surprised to see that it was Heero. His blue eyes were no longer cold, but Duo didn't recognize what he saw there.

Wufei stood behind his son, dark eyes triumphant. "That will teach the bastard to argue with the true Shinigami."

Nataku echoed her husband's sentiments. "Well met, Shinigami. Zechs seems to have forgotten his place in this pantheon."

Duo barely heard their words, his entire being focused on the hand touching the bare skin of his neck. Heero had not removed the hand.

The god of Death nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Heero's breath on his ear, whispering. "May I speak to you somewhere more private?"

Duo nodded slowly, a convincing smile plastered on his face. With a gracious bow, he took his leave of Quatre, Trowa and Heero's parents, turning to follow the other god to a more secluded corner of the chamber.

Duo nervously waited for the silent god to speak, unsure of how he should react to Heero's sudden interest. Heero watched the nervous god fidget, black wings rustling.

"Zechs approached me earlier today."

Shinigami started with surprise. He had expected anything but that hated name to come out of Heero's perfect mouth. But it was apparently very important to Heero that he tell Duo of his encounter.

"He told me that there was only room for one God of War in this pantheon. He also told me that just because I was just in my wars, that did not give me right to the title."

Duo grunted. "Yeah, sounds like that twisted brat. Afraid someone better can fill his sandals."

Heero didn't even notice Duo had spoken. "I am telling you this because he also mentioned you."

"No big surprise. He's hated my guts ever since we overthrew the Titans. Something about not winning the Underworld or some such nonsense."

"He threatened your life and those you hold dear."

"He would not dare. The Gods of Olympus would turn on him in an instant and he would be God of Nothing."

Heero merely nodded carefully, his blue eyes catching Duo's violets. Something in him screamed to protect this beautiful creature, to hold onto the slim figure and never let go. The soldier in him rebelled against the feelings. It was up to him to bring justice to man's wars. He had no time for frivolous considerations.

And yet, the feelings were there, slowly wending their way around his heart. It actually hurt for him to know that Duo was in danger.

"Be careful, friend. Watch out for Zechs. He is crazy and that makes him dangerous."

Duo felt himself flushing at Heero's concern. Maybe he wasn't as cold as he seemed. Or maybe Cupid's little slap was taking its sweet time in affecting the icy demeanor.

"Thank you, Heero," Duo said sincerely, smiling warmly. Heero didn't return the smile, turning from the God of Death and returning to the gathering. Duo stood where he was, his feelings in turmoil.

_Oh Gods...why me?_

*~*~*~*

Zechs sighed as his patience thinned. The chibi god Cupid laughed stupidly at some clever pun he had just invented, taking another sip of the drink Zechs had given him.

The young god felt a surge of excitement. He had tainted the drink with extract from a forbidden fruit, one that made anyone who drank it very susceptible to suggestion and exceedingly willing to share information.

When he was sure the other god was feeling its full affects, he put a brother arm around the tiny god's shoulders. "So, Cupid. What did you speak to Duo about today?"

Cupid hiccuped happily. "I put his fate into motion. He and Heero are destined soul mates, though both would deny such a thing."

Heero? The upstart God of War? "Why is this so important?"

"They have their place in the tapestry. Together they will help mortals bring about peace through incredible adversity."

Peace. Zechs hated the word as much as he hated his brother Death. Peace meant there would be no need for him, no need for mortals to kill each other in his name...

"Thank you, Cupid. You have been most helpful..."

"No...*hic*...problem...Now where are those nymphs anyway?"

Zechs left the inebriated god to wander on his way. His head churned with plans. He wanted Duo's fate to be a painful one, to lose his soul mate and his throne.

But to kill a god?

With a errant wave of his hand, Zechs materialized in the underground palace of a Titaness, one so old her name had been long forgotten by the Olympians. It was only be accident that Zechs happened to find a mortal text about her in the first place.

She turned at Zechs' entrance, a cold smile crossing her impossibly beautiful features. "And what have you discovered?"

"Duo and Heero are to bring about mortal peace," he nearly pouted, happy to feel that he had a being who cared about his selfish thoughts. "I want to make them suffer."

The Titan rose from her throne, eager to put the final phase of her plan into motion. How fortuitous it had been that such a arrogant godling had fallen into her lap. A few comforting words, shared anger and he was all hers. An unknowing pawn.

Fortunately for Zechs, she had knowledge of arcane magics that pre-dated any of the Olympians. She knew of way so kill a god quickly, and ways to draw out the agony for eternity. However, her particularly favorite method...

She held out a small bottle. The liquid inside was a distasteful pink, bubbling happily. "To kill a god you must first make him a mortal, a creature vulnerable. This will drain them of their godhood and leave them open to your attack."

Zechs eyes sparkled as he contemplated use of the potion. An arrow tipped in it, a mortal wound that would kill Heero as Duo looked on in horror...

"Tortuous and underhanded. Duo will suffer before I take his godhood and his throne. Oh, I love it!"

As he disappeared the Titaness laughed viciously. "As do I, foolish one, as do I."

~*~*~*~

Zechs smiled at his own handiwork. Two letters lay before him, both saying the same thing but addressed to two very specific people.

"Dear Duo, please meet me at Zeus' balcony after sunset. Heero."

It was just too sweet. Zechs folded the letters carefully and concentrated for a moment. The papers disappeared in a puff of smoke, sent on their way to the addressees.

Now all he had to do was wait.

~*~*~*~

Duo arrived at his destination well before sunset, greeting Apollo just as he returned to the palace. The Sun God was pleasantly surprised to see his brother there, sure that it wasn't good for anyone to spend that much time in the dark. Then again, Duo always was a strange duck.

He had changed for the occasion, affecting a navy tunic and had even banished the wings for the evening. His hair was captured in a neat braid that lay heavily on his back. He waited for the familiar whisper of sandals on marble and was rewarded minutes later. His heart jumped in his chest as he turned to face Heero.

Duo could have sworn that the man that now stood before him was not the same one from earlier that afternoon. Heero's cold seemed to have melted and he actually shuffled nervously as he waited for Duo to speak.

"Heero?"

The words broke the tension and Heero smiled. Duo thought his heart would melt at the gesture that seemed so alien to other god. _He is beautiful when he smiles..._

The moment it took him to realize that, Heero had rushed forward and gathered him into his strong arms. Duo went into sudden shock as his lips were captured in a fierce kiss. Instinct took over and he returned the passion.

Heero drew back for a moment, looking down at his stunned soul mate. The other god's eyes were still closed as if he were afraid it was all a dream that would end in a cruel moment. His heart raced with new feeling. Up until now, he had never even considered love to be a possibility in his life. Yet something about this pale creature turned his life upside down...and he welcomed it.

Heero gasped as what felt like fire began to course through his body. He looked for the source, finding himself wounded by an arrow that had lodged itself in his left shoulder, above his heart. Weakness spread through his arm, the poison pumping through his body with each beat.

Violet eyes met his own blues with sudden realization. Someone was trying to kill Heero.

That someone revealed themselves with a shriek, a mass of inky darkness that slammed into Heero and Duo, knocking them both over the balcony and into the starlit sky.

It took an unconscious move on Duo's part to summon his wings, the leathery skin snapping open painfully to stop his fall. He searched frantically for Heero's falling form, diving through the darkness to catch him.

Duo strained to hold Heero's hand and slow their descent. He stared down at his companion in desperation, wondering why he didn't just transport himself to safety. What he saw in Heero's eyes terrified him. Heero couldn't save himself.

A sudden weight seemed to fall upon Heero's body. Duo watched as a grayness seemed to seep across Heero's body and mortality took the place of his godly light.

With renewed effort, Duo angled their fall into a swift descent. There was no way he could fly them both to Olympus. They would have to land. He began to study the ground, looking for a viable option. A clearing showed promise and he headed for it.

About a hundred feet from his destination, a terrible wind captured Duo and Heero, ripping them from each other. Duo screamed in despair as his now mortal love tumbled to earth, and he was swept back into the heavens.

_There's no way for him to survive that fall..._

Duo fought back against the wind, only mildly surprised when it claimed the corporeal form of Une, personal demon and insane minion to Zechs. She cackled with delight and continued to pummel Duo with bursts of wind. Anger brought the exhausted god renewed strength.

"Damn you!"

Une swirled and circled around him, taking him further and further from Heero. "Your now mortal love is dead, Duo! Why not just give up?"

A red haze filled Duo's vision as he folded his wings and dove straight into the smiling form of the demon. Une struggled to break his iron grip, pulling at him with the wind. He refused to let go, knowing without seeing that the ground was rushing up to meet them any second now.

"The funny thing about demons, Une...demons can be killed."

Une's eyes clouded with terror as she realized what the crazed god meant to do. An instant later, they met the earth with enough force to bury their bodies deep in the crust.

Une died on impact, her body crushed by Shinigami's momentum. Duo himself took one satisfying look at her dead body before losing consciousness.

~*~*~*~

Duo felt his world had been pulled out from under him. His mind replayed Une's words with harsh clarity. _Your mortal love is dead._

Heero was now mortal; that explained why he had been unable to save himself. And the fall to earth would surely have killed him...

"Duo, my brother. Are you all right?"

He lay in his dark chamber in Hades, refusing to acknowledge Quatre's worried questions. He had been here since the others had found him, crazed with despair as he searched for his missing love. Duo had no memory of anything beyond driving himself and Une into the earth.

Nataku was beside herself with worry. Wufei had swiftly and wisely taken her sword just after hearing that Zechs was responsible for the supposed death of their son. Trowa was the only voice of reason in the crowd.

"We cannot tell the other gods what has transpired. There would be a war that would destroy everything in Heaven and Earth."

Quatre nodded vehemently, his crystal blue eyes filled with the pain of his brother.

"Please leave me be."

The other gods were shocked to hear Duo's request. There was token protest before they all disappeared to continue their search for Heero's body. Quatre stayed at Duo's side for another moment.

"You might ask..."

Duo sighed, shaking his golden head. "They will never reveal the answers I seek. It is not in their nature."

With a nod, Quatre too faded from Duo's bedside, tears glistening on his cheeks.

Tears that mirrored Duo's own.

~*~*~*~

"Have they found him?"

Mercury sighed, answering the question patiently. "No sign, Hades. Not a hair, not a shred of clothing...Nataku has threatened to wage war on Zechs..."

As much as he longed to find Heero and punish Zechs for taking him from him, Duo knew that he could not allow a war to start. Even if it meant giving up the search for his soul mate. With Une destroyed and Heero missing, there was no way to prove Duo's accusation that Zechs had somehow found a way to rob a god of their immortality...and kill them.

Mercury turned from the distraught deity with a sad shake of his head. There was nothing Duo could do to help the person he loved. Heero was mortal now, and by all accounts dead. With out a proper burial, it was likely that Heero's spirit would wander forever on Earth, never to find his way to the entrance of Hades and eternal rest.

Quatre's final suggestion came back to haunt his mind. There was only one thing left to do. There was only one deity who could tell him what he needed to know.

Well, actually, three deities.

"Fates? May I speak with you?"

The chamber was filled with the cackle of laughter as the Fates materialized before Duo. The three crones were dressed in ragged black robes, their blue skin reminding Duo far too much of the dead people that resided in his realm. They shared one red irised eye between them, the tallest in possession at the moment. Her chubby sister was obviously itching to take it from her, short frame poised to spring.

With a gross sniff, the tallest Fate fixed Duo with her stare. "What is it you wish, Lord of the Dead?"

"I wish to know what has happened to Heero. Beyond that mortality thing. We already know that."

The Fate shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no. We'll not be fooled into this. We are not allowed to reveal the future."

"Please, beau...beautiful ladies. Let me know what has happened."

The three fates stared at the God of Death as if he had suddenly become as three-headed as the Guardian of Hell, Relena.

"The future is not for you to know, Death. We cannot tell you."

Duo swallowed deeply, pushing his pride as far into the back of his mind as he could. "Beautiful, wise, all knowing Fates..." He cleared his throat again as he looked into their single eye, trying to ignore the hair that had crawled from it's place on one Fate's head. "What harm could it do? I would be restoring a God to his rightful place on Olympus, returning a child to his parents. Surely this was meant in the tapestry of time?"

The three whispered amongst themselves, turning their eye towards Duo. One Fate looked around nervously during one part of their conversation, even though she was blind.

"Yes. We will tell you. Zechs used forbidden means to acquire his knowledge of the future. You will be our instrument to correct that error."

Their single eyes began to glow eerily, becoming transparent as a crystal ball. Images flowed around the inner surface, telling Duo what he needed to do to reclaim Heero.

"The Soldier God is human now, and no godly memory does remain."

Duo's heart leapt into his throat. Her words confirmed what he had been telling himself all along. _Heero is alive!_

The second Fate chimed in. "Your love you must prove and he to you, before he is God again."

The third Fate raised a desiccated finger. "However time is fleeing before you now, and Heero's Fate is nigh. Soon Zechs will know of him, and Heero will surely die."

Duo shook his head. "Oi. Verse." He watched as the crystal returned to an eye, one Fate popping it back into her socket. "Could you say that in, oh, I don't know...English maybe?"

The Fates sighed collectively. "You must make Heero admit his love to you, and you to him before Zechs realizes that he is still alive and kills him."

With a cloud of acrid black smoke, the three disappeared, with their eye making a last baleful glance before popping out existence.

Morpheus chose that moment to walk into the room, hand waving in front of his nose. "Boy, did someone let one rip, or were the Fates just here?"

"The Fates. They told me what I have to do to get Heero back."

"Well, that 's good isn't it? You can just go and get him."

Duo sighed heavily. "I can't use my godhood to find him. Apparently Fate is testing my determination."

Morpheus smiled, one hand on his oversized sword. "Why do I get the idea that the Fates are laughing at you?"

"Why do I feel the same way?"

*~*~*~*

_He was falling. He clawed at the emptiness looking for anything to stop his descent. He felt betrayed. Someone was supposed to be there to catch him...that someone was searching for him...screaming his name into the night..._

_Heero!_

Heero regained consciousness under the cover of a white tent, obviously a medic's. His shoulder throbbed painfully and his entire body ached.

He felt a hand on his forehead and looked up into a pair of concerned eyes framed by a pair of braids.

"How do you feel?"

"Like hell."

"Can't be too bad if you still have a sense of humor."

A new voice came from behind the woman. "How is he, Madam Po?" Heero caught a glimpse of an older man, obviously a commander but he couldn't really see his face.

"He'll live."

"Good."

The man moved closer to Heero's bedside but Heero's eyes refused to focus. "Who are you, man?"

"H...Heero, sir."

"Well, Heero. You were obviously wounded in a battle. Whose flag do you serve under?"

Heero was suddenly aware that he knew nothing beyond his own name. There were no other memories...not even of what gave him his injuries. He had the sense that he was a soldier but he couldn't remember ever having been in a fight.

"I don't know, sir. All I know is that I'm a soldier."

The commander raised his eyebrow in response. "Well then. Would you like to serve under my banner when you are well enough?"

Heero didn't really care. It felt right for him to remain a soldier. He would fight for this man just like any other.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then. You rest and we'll be seeing you soon."

As the man left, Heero could feel himself drifting back to sleep. He dreaded the dream again, but also welcomed it, as if it were a piece of something he had left behind. He relished hearing the voice call his name.

_Heero..._

~*~*~*~

Quatre and Trowa stood at the entrance of Hades, silently awaiting Duo. Quatre did not relish what he must do but the Fates had come to him soon after Heero's disappearance, and had revealed what they could. Zechs had torn the tapestry and only Duo could repair it.

Duo walked from the cave, a black traveling cloak covering a now white tunic. A long bo staff was strapped to his back along with a leather pack. Duo certainly played the part of mortal well.

"Well met, brothers."

Trowa nodded slightly, looking into his brother's eyes. "Zechs has been appointed to care for your realm for the duration of your journey."

Inwardly, Duo seethed at the news. However, understanding tempered his anger. The other gods had not been told of Zechs' treachery. It could not be known that a god had been made mortal.

He would take care of Zechs when he returned. With Heero.

Trowa laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Duo was anxious to begin his journey. While only days had passed in the god's realm, months had gone by on the human plane. Time was running out.

Quatre's hand gently covered Trowa's, a soft glow beginning to emanate beneath their touch. Duo winced in pain but made no move to stop them. It had to be done.

Soon the pain passed and the godsibs pulled back their hands. Duo felt a bit dizzy, but none the worse for the ordeal. Quatre paused for a moment, staring at the glow in his hand. Duo's powers now rested in his delicate palm.

He was still immortal of course; nothing short of the dark magic Zechs had used could change that. However, it had been a contingent of Duo's quest. No godly means. He had only his wits to find Heero and only his love to return him to his former state.

"There is one more thing I can give you, my brother. Close your eyes and concentrate on Heero. I will try to place you as close to him as possible."

Duo was grateful for Quatre's gift. It would save him a lot of time in searching. He closed his eyes, bringing Heero's face to mind. He could see the tightened jaw below dark blue eyes that tore straight through to Duo's soul. The unruly brown hair that hung low over those eyes and the athletic body that Duo longed to touch...

Tears came to his eyes as he felt Quatre's powers enclose him. He faded from the door to Hades, reappearing on a dirt road that cut through a green field.

Or what had once been a green field.

The grass was nearly covered by hundreds of dead bodies, with smoke rising and creeping among them. His heart lurched. What if he had come to earth just find that Heero really was dead, despite what the Fates had said?

There was a moan to his left and he watched in growing horror as an obviously corpse rose from the ground, looking around in confusion. It stood uncertainly, grasping its severed arm in its good hand. It glanced at Duo for a moment before shambling on its way.

_What the hell is going on here?!_

~*~*~*~

Zechs patted the carved stone arms of his new throne. Servants in bowed lines surrounded him, making him smile.

"Hey, Duo..."

Morpheus stopped short as he realized that it wasn't his gentle brother on the throne. He recognized Zechs and snorted.

"Zechs. Who in the hell put you in charge?"

"The pantheon of Olympus. Duo has disappeared. They needed someone...competent, to cover his duties during his absence."

The gangly God of Sleep laughed. "Well, you're doing a piss poor job of it. There's a whole army of men waiting to gain access to Hades. You haven't sent out the Gatherers to bring the rest of the spirits to the Door. There's gonna be an awful lot of zomb..."

His statement was cut off as he dodged the cup Zechs had thrown at his head. _Well, that went well. I sure hope Duo gets back soon..._

Zechs growled as the God of Sleep faded from the room. Send out the Gatherers indeed. Why? It was obvious that the soldiers would make it to the Door eventually; he had only to wait for them to cross the Styx. There were no problems.

No problems at all.

~*~*~*~

Duo stared at the battle field in disgust. Men were wandering aimlessly, some missing vital parts. By rights, all these mortals should be at Charon's boat, awaiting transport. Was Zechs just sitting there with his hands on his ass?

He pushed the thoughts away, the knowledge that Heero was on this battlefield somewhere driving him on through the walking carnage. He knew that his love was alive, he just had to find him.

Struck with an idea, Duo turned to the nearest zombie. It was a young soldier not much older than Duo's mortal form. He stumbled around, a spear through his heart. He looked at Duo with confused eyes, conflicted with the knowledge that he should be dead and yet he wasn't.

"Do you know a soldier called Heero?"

A spark of recognition flared in the half dead eyes. "Yes. He was with the first wave," he gestured further on. "If he isn't dead, he'll be tending the wounded there."

"Thank you. And don't worry, peace will be yours soon enough."

The boy smiled, as if suddenly seeing Duo for the first time. "I will wait then, Lord Hades."

It was near torture to walk the short distance to where the soldier had indicated Heero to be. Only half of the dead had actually remained 'alive', the other half were staying put on the ground. Probably enjoying a long wait to cross the Styx, but they were better off than the poor souls still on the mortal plane. Duo found himself dodging zombies that were missing heads, and hopping around on one leg. Without his powers, he could do nothing for them.

After a few minutes, Duo felt that he was wandering almost aimlessly through the mass of the dead. His heart pulled him where he needed to go; he knew that Heero was very near. It was quite a surprise when Duo found himself tripping over him.

Heero moaned, the jolt bringing him back to consciousness. His head throbbed unmercifully, and his sword arm felt like lead. He brought a hand to his head, testing the lump that was forming there. He suddenly became aware of the man standing over him, looking at him with a look of disbelief.

"Heero?"

The dazed boy stared up at the stranger. He was dressed like a traveler, cloak looking far too clean for someone who must have been walking. Heero had never seen a man wearing the hair that this one wore; a huge golden braid was draped over one shoulder, falling to his knees. Something about the hair triggered something within Heero's mind and for a moment, he was sure he had seen him before."Do...I know you?"

The other man's face fell. "Apparently not." He extended a hand to help the soldier to his feet. "I'm Duo."

Heero felt a tingle when his contacted the smooth hand of his savior. The feeling of familiarity increased, making his head hurt with its intensity.

"I...I..."

"Don't worry." Duo looked around for a moment. "How far is it to the nearest town?"

"A day, or less perhaps. I must rejoin my men there...if they've survived this."

A strange look crossed Duo's face. "Very well."

Heero knelt and picked up what was left of his gear; his sword and shield were still at his side. Duo waited patiently, leaning on the bo staff that had been strapped across his back. Soon they were ready to go.

Movement over Duo's shoulder caught Heero's eye. It was a bloody man walking, a man he was sure he had killed himself.

"What is that?"

Duo didn't even have to turn to know that Heero was asking about a zombie. "Oh, that? Nothing. Someone isn't doing their job properly that's all." He started down the dusty road, ignoring the walking dead that tried to amble into his path.

His mind refusing to admit what he had just seen, Heero shrugged and followed behind Duo.

~*~*~*~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HEERO IS STILL ALIVE!!"

The roar shook the cavern, sending the smaller demons scurrying for cover and leaving the braver minions trying desperately to not break into tears.

The offending messenger disappeared in a burst of flame and smoke, a small squeal his last on this plane.

Zechs threw himself into the throne, his mind trying to figure out exactly how his plan had gone wrong. He had watched the entire incident through Une's eyes, right up until the point she was killed. He had watched Heero fall from a height that only a god could survive.

So, why was he still alive?

The Fates must be watching out for him. Still, Zechs knew he had put a snag in the tapestry and by interfering again, he could tip the balance in his favor.

With a wave of his hand, he summoned another servant, a shadow of his own. "Influence, I want you to find Duo and follow him. He is sure to have found Heero by now and will set about trying to return his godhood to him."

The shadow laughed harshly. "It shall be as you command, Lord Zechs."

~*~*~*~

"So, Heero. How long have you been a soldier?"

Heero frowned. "About three months. I...I really have no memory of anything before then."

Duo didn't seem surprised by his answer. He just kept chatting idly, asking Heero things about the last three months, the battles he had been in, the things he had seen. Heero got the feeling that Duo knew more about him than he did himself.

Still, Heero felt at ease with his new companion. By the time they reached the town nearly a day later, it was if he and Duo had known each other their whole lives.

Heero found what was left of his troupe camping outside of the tiny village. He was welcomed as a hero returned from the dead. His men had been forced to retreat from their losing battle and had left some wounded behind.

His commander was particularly happy to see his best soldier.

"Commander Treize. I have returned for duty, sir."

The ginger haired man smiled at Heero while studying Duo. He could tell that the other was an accomplished soldier and seemed incredibly protective of the dark haired man next to him. "That is good to hear, Heero. Who is your friend?"

"This is Duo. He would like to join our army."

Treize raised an eyebrow but something about the golden haired youth made him swallow his questions. "Done. He will be with you for training."

Heero nodded quietly, sensing that the older man had something more to say.

"Libran forces have been spotted about a mile from here. We will engage them tomorrow and will most likely drive them back. I will see you and Duo at the front line at dawn."

With a wave of his hand, the two soldiers were dismissed. Heero strode purposefully into the chill night, heading for the tent that had been assigned to him and Duo.

"Hey, Heero! Long time no see!"

Heero turned at his name to see a familiar face. "Sally Po! What have you been up to? Duo, this is our medic, Sally."

The woman wore a long white dress covered with a plain traveling cloak. Duo could sense that she was a priestess of Apollo and a very talented Healer. He nodded politely, allowing Heero to finish his conversation.

"It is good to see that you are well, Heero. May the Gods keep you in one piece tomorrow."

"May your hands be sure if they need to attend to me. Good night."

Duo smiled secretively. _Gods keep you...My dear, Sally, if you only knew._

~*~*~*~

Dawn came far too early for Duo. He was not looking forward to trying to protect Heero in the midst of a battle. His Fate was already in balance because of Zechs' treachery. Duo really felt no need to push their luck.

Heero was ready, standing with his brother soldiers as they awaited the order to move out. A few stood to the side, whispering and pointing.

"Heero! Who's your shadow?"

Heero looked at the man who had spoken with obvious dislike. "That 'shadow' is a man I would trust with my life."

Duo smiled proudly at Heero's words. The man was not satisfied with the answer.

"I say he doesn't belong here. He could get us killed."

Heero opened his mouth to defend his companion but Duo raised a hand. Time to show this mortal just what he could do.

With careful movements, he removed the bo from his back, inviting the loudmouthed soldier to take up his own.Cockiness was obvious in the other's every step, making Duo laugh silently. This was too easy.

At first Duo kept up a defensive pose, letting the other soldier burn himself out before he turned on him. With almost inhuman speed, Duo landed two blows on either shoulder and forced the other to spin in place. He swung the bo to land a solid smack on the other's ass.

The soldier howled in pain and embarrassment. A second later he found himself disarmed and lying on his back on the ground.

He didn't even see what hit him.

"Enough of this."

Duo replaced his staff, stepping back in deference to Treize as he imposed himself between the two combatants.

"I believe that Duo has proven himself and no more demonstrations will be necessary. Move out."

~*~*~*~

Influence couldn't believe its luck. The god and his human were putting themselves in danger. Heero might just get himself killed without any help from him.

Still, he would not take chances. He would not risk Zechs' wrath with failure.

He jumped ahead of the column of soldiers, intent on reaching the enemy camp. There he would find the weakest mind among them and get him to do the dirty work.

~*~*~*~

Duo wiped at the blood on his lips. With his godly powers in Quatre's hands, his healing abilities had been slowed to give at least a passing impression of mortality. Still, he hated bleeding.

His staff whistled through the air again, splitting the head of an unfortunate opponent. He kept one eye on Heero just a few steps away from him and another on the Libra soldiers. He was not keen on killing anymore men that he needed to. Hades was going to be a mess as it was.

One soldier in particular caught his attention. He looked dazed as if he had taken a hit to the head. He moved slowly through the crowd of fighting, heading in Duo's direction. It wasn't until the man had almost reached Heero that Duo saw why the soldier had such a dazed expression.

A dark shadow sat on the soldier's shoulder, gesturing to where Heero was fighting. Duo frowned. The little shadow could only be Zechs' work, an Influence sent to finish the job of killing the God of Soldiers.

_No! I won't lose him!_

Duo delivered the killing blow to his opponent swiftly, wrenching his blade from the scabbard at his side. Influence's soldier began to creep up behind Heero, to try and catch him off guard and finish the job without a fight.

He never even knew Duo was there until he looked down to the silver glint of a sword through his chest.

Influence squeaked in horror, helpless as Duo wrapped a hand around its throat. He stared into the red cinder eyes, knowing that Zechs could see everything.

"You will not have him, Zechs."

Unmercifully, Duo crushed the little demon, dropping the dead thing to the ground. He looked up to find Heero in more trouble than before.

Five soldiers had set upon him, taking their turns playing with the rapidly tiring man. Heero never lost his cool as he faced each man, fighting back their weapons until they stood in a tight circle about him.

Suddenly one man screamed as a sword cut across his back. Heero smiled in surprise as he caught the flash of brown gold hair as Duo evened the odds.

He lost track of his companion as two soldiers came at him at once. Heero fought past the exhaustion and scored a wound on one. Still they advanced. For the first time, Heero was beginning to believe that he might die.

Again Duo was at his side, silver blade flashing as he cut through the soldiers that threatened to overwhelm Heero. The other soldier was covered with blood and from the look in his eyes, Heero was sure that none of it was his own.

The last soldier fell and Heero stared down at the body as he struggled to regain his breath. Duo cleaned his sword on the dead man's tunic, gently reaching up to close the staring eyes.

Heero was touched by the show of compassion. It was his habit to offer mercy to those who wished to surrender; he often felt that fighting was just a waste anyway.

But he would do it so that no one else had to.

Heero looked over the battle field, relieved to see that the fighting was over, his own men assisting enemies who needed medical attention. They were victorious this day.

Duo stood and caught Heero's eye. Heero lost himself in the deep violet, disturbed by the familiarity.

"Why did you save me?"

Heero seemed shocked at his own question. A slow, sad smile crept across Duo's lips.

"Because I love you."

Heero was too stunned to stop the other man as he turned and headed back to their tent. What surprised him most about the statement was not the fact that another man had said it to him, but that he knew it was true.

Deep in his soul, he knew he loved Duo too. He just didn't know why.

He returned to the tent, deep in thought. He could hear Duo just inside, whet stone against steel.

"Duo..."

"I'm sorry, Heero. It was not my place to say anything."

Heero was surprised by the bitterness in his friend's voice. "It's okay, Duo. It...it...just surprised me."

Duo sighed then, setting the sword beside him. "Have you ever loved, Heero?"

Heero frowned as a memory tugged at him, calling for his attention. Eyes, dark jewels set within a porcelain mask of inhuman beauty...hair as golden as the sun, long enough to sweep seductively across firm buttocks...

He looked up at his companion. He shook off the sudden feeling of recognition, fighting his mind's insistence that the man who sat before him and the man of the memory were one and the same.

"Once. I think."

His confusion had not gone unnoticed by Duo, who felt encouraged by the fact that parts of Heero's memory were obviously returning.

"As was I."

Heero leaned forward with interest. "Who were they?"

"He was my soul mate. My only reason for living."

The sadness in Duo's voice struck a chord within Heero's heart. The icy shell he had hidden himself within began to melt in the presence of this being, and it somehow felt right. "What happened?"

Duo brought his hands to his face, trying to cover his sudden tears. "He was taken from me."

Now death was something Heero could understand. He had never felt fear of death; it was too familiar to him to feel much of anything. He mourned the loss of fellow soldiers, men and boys who gave their lives so that others may live.

Death was all he knew.

_Death. Shinigami. Hades. Duo?_

Heero stared strangely at his companion and shook his head at the thoughts. Why on earth would he associate Duo with death?

The more he knew Duo, fought by his side, talked with him...the more, complete, Heero felt. As if the other filled a space that Heero hadn't realized was empty. Duo felt right.

Heero's musing were interuppted by a breathless messenger staggering through the canvas of his tent. The young boy thrust a roll of parchment into his hand and collapsed onto Heero's bed roll.

Duo stared on in curiosity as Heero read the message, his face hardening into that of a soldier with a mission...and one he did not expect to return from alive.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

~*~*~*~

Zechs laughed as he watched the scene unfold through the eyes of his watchers. The false message had been sent, calling Heero to perform a solo mission. Duo would go with him, there was no mistaking that. He would have the chance to use a second poisoned arrow and finish both Heero and Duo once and for all.

Gods, he impressed himself sometimes.

~*~*~*~

Duo knew from the moment they left camp that the mission was a trap. It reeked of Zechs' supposed cleverness.

Heero was thoughtful as he and Duo traveled down the dusty path. In the few months he had been with the army, he had earned a reputation as a killer, cold and methodical. They often called on him to take care of single persons, usually the heads of other armies. He did so in the hopes that by sacrificing his own soul, no one else would have to die.

It didn't always work that way but it was the only way Heero could live with himself.

Duo couldn't help but be struck with the beauty they now passed, a tall, river-cut gorge lay to their left, surrounded by thick forest on the right. He could hear the water below, roaring along unconcerned with they humans above. The path wound its way close to the edge, a temptation for travelers who didn't know any better than to look down. Heero seemed to not notice.

Movement caught Duo's attention, a rustle of the unnaturally still foliage. It was instinct that saved his life. He dove off the path as a silver arrow embedded itself in the dirt where his feet had been.

Heero stopped when he saw Duo move. He bent down and retrieved the object from the dirt, twirling the curious arrow in his fingers.

Duo was looking into the trees, even as he drew his sword. "Hold onto that, Heero. We've got company."

Heero barely had a moment to hide the arrow on his belt before he was caught in the storm of shadows that seemed to flow like water from the forest. They took on more human forms right before his eyes, becoming about twenty armed men ready to kill him.

Duo screamed in battle rage. He could see through the human illusion, and the shadows knew it. The majority of the demons concentrated on taking down the god, with only a few keeping Heero busy. His blade was nearly invisible as he cut his way through the mass, watching in satisfaction as the demons discorporated into black smoke.

"Problem with demons...is...demons...can die!"

He punctuated his words with a thrust to the shadow's heart. As the creature disappeared, he could see Heero holding his own. Heero looked at him for a quick moment before turning back to his fight at hand.

The glance was all Heero needed to assess Duo's situation. Their attackers were slowly pushing the other towards the edge of the gully, intent on pushing him over rather than just cutting him down.

Heero watched as Duo fell towards the cliff, desperately holding off three soldiers at once. Duo's arms pinwheeled wildly as he fought to keep himself from falling. He saw Heero fighting to get to him. He just prayed it would be soon enough.

Duo slashed quickly, the soldier to his left dying in agony as his insides spilled to the ground and drifting into smoke. The god of Death scored an incapacitating wound on the shadow facing him, now turning his full attention to his last antagonist.

There was no chance as the world spun wildly. He was falling.

Heero screamed in agony. Something inside him seemed to be lifted; he hurled himself over the cliff with no regard for the fact that he would die along with the man he had come to love. He reached an arm in front of himself, reaching desperately for Duo's leg.

There was an intense instant where Heero felt he would miss the other completely, that they would both die on the rocks below. Then his hand caught Duo's foot, and instinct took over. Memories flooded through Heero in flashes and suddenly the mortal who had dominated the god persona was gone.

With no more than a thought, Heero transported himself and Shinigami home.

~*~*~*~

Duo lay huddled in a ball, unwilling to believe that he and Heero were no longer falling. Surely he would open his eyes and Heero would be dead next to him, and Duo would go mad with grief.

"Duo?"

The voice...it was Heero. He reached out a tentative hand, surprised to feel cool marble beneath his fingertips. He opened an eye. The front halls of Olympus greeted him, instead of bloody rock. He stood quickly, grabbing Heero in an impulsive hug.

"We did it! We're alive!"

The euphoria evaporated as the gravity of the situation hit Duo. Heero could see the light go out in the passionate eyes, and harsh duty took its place.

Heero spoke Duo's thoughts out loud. "Zechs."

With no more than a nod, Duo walked purposefully up the grand staircase towards the main chamber, not surprised when he heard the raised voices of his brother gods, most of them shouting Zechs' name. He stopped outside the door, listening to the argument within.

"You have messed everything up! Lost souls are every where and most of them haven't vacated their dead bodies yet!"

"And what about Heero? We know you were involved..."

Duo knew he had to intervene before Nataku and Wufei became worked up enough to exact revenge on Zechs. He pushed the great carved doors open, watching in satisfaction as each head turned in his direction and a great many jaws fell to the floor.

He walked into the chamber slowly, his eyes never leaving the dangerous blue of the would be murderer of his lover.

Most of the gods could not believe what they were seeing.

Duo's dirtied form stood at the center of the hall, a weary Heero by his side. Quatre sighed with relief as he realized that Heero's godly light had returned and Zechs' spell was broken.

Zechs was red with anger. Heero was not to have survived. Duo was supposed to discover his broken body and be lost in despair. He was not supposed to return home the hero in this.

Nataku and Wufei rushed to embrace their son, their hands touching him as if they could not trust what they were seeing.

"No! This is impossible!" Zechs shouted to the court. The chamber became unnaturally still as all eyes stared at the God of War. He charged towards Heero, but was stopped by the long blade of Nataku, her body language daring him to make a move.

"I challenge Duo! I will fight for the throne to Hades!"

"Enough!"

Quatre's voice was steady with tightly controlled fury. How dare this god challenge a brother god after all he had done? Interfered with the very tapestry of time with impunity?

Still, the challenge had been made. There was no way out but for Duo to fight...and win.

"One weapon each. Zechs your sword, and Duo..." he trailed off. He reached out to touch Duo's shoulder, a golden glow seeming to pass from one being to the other. With a faint nod, Duo indicated that he was ready to begin.

Zechs snorted in disgust, taking Duo's nod to mean that he was not taking a weapon. The fool would be killed easily, his throne taken.

They stood facing each other, waiting for the first move. Over confident, Zechs moved in, slashing with his blade. Duo danced backwards, easily evading the moves. He returned with a sharp kick to Zechs' head, watching as his brother barely ducked in time.

Duo once again stood silently, satisfied to see Zechs losing his composure. The younger god had not expected Shinigami to be so fast, nor able to defend himself so well.

"You are weak. You hide in your darkness and let others do what you should."

"And you hide behind your mortal soldiers, happy to bathe in their blood. You are insane."

Zechs launched himself at Duo again, fury making him clumsy. Duo easily dodged each blow. He felt his own anger building, harnessing it into his own blows as he kicked and punched at Zechs.

_For Heero._ He landed a blow across the other god's back, watching him stagger. _For the tortured souls._ A kick to Zechs' exposed midsection. _For me._ A satisfying crack across the enraged god's jaw.

Zechs stopped and stared in amazement. Duo had hit him three times in a row and he hadn't even touched him. But he refused to give in. The throne to Hades would be his...no matter the cost.

Zechs wiped at the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth, his blue eyes laughing as he watched his brother god circle him in fury.

"It ends now, Zechs. Your bloodlust, your hatred, your evil...enough is enough."

"You have hidden in the shadows for far too long, brother. I am needed, just as you are needed. Man cannot exist without us."

Duo stood tall, his amethyst eyes hardened with hatred. "You are a god of atrocities. You feed off the misery of souls you have condemned to Tartarus. There is no place for you in this tapestry."

"Perhaps." Zechs threw himself at Duo, aiming the sword for the other god's heart. "Perhaps it is you who has no place!"

Duo held himself still, even as he heard Heero scream for him to move. Suddenly Zechs found a familiar silver arrow protruding from his arm, thrown by Heero. He could feel himself weakening, realization freezing him to the spot. He froze for only a moment, and ignoring the fact that his godhood was slowly seeping away, he charged at Duo.

Duo stared into the crazed eyes of his brother, hiding his fear. _Now._

With a smooth leap, Duo took himself out of the path of the blade, leaving Zech's back exposed and unable to stop his momentum. A thought was all it took to materialize the huge scythe into his hands and another motion to bring the weapon sweeping through Zech's chest.

There was a stunned gasp as the War god turned and stared at his brother. A thin line of red blossomed across the white tunic followed by a wave of gray that drove Zechs to his knees. Zechs stared at his brother in horror and realization.

"Duo..."

He toppled forward, the wound now fatal in his mortal state. Duo had always liked poetic justice.

"Goodbye, Zechs."

~*~*~*~

The Titaness felt Zechs' death the instant Shinigami's scythe cleanly removed life from his body. She frowned slightly, disappointed in the turn of events.

Her plans were not ruined; not by any measure. She still had many creatures, gods and no, who would help her return the Titans to their former glory.

The Gods of Olympus would pay.

~*~*~*~

Owari.

* * *

**Thanks to Duality for being my willing victim, I mean...beta reader. And thanks for such a unique challenge!**

**Any guess as to who guest starred as Morpheus and Cupid?** 


End file.
